splatoon_3_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Tropical
"''Don’t be a fool... Stay cool!" ''-Twin Tropical's catchphrase Twin Tropical is a group of pop idols that live in Inkopolis Island. They are cousins, however, unlike the Squid Sisters, they live together and regard themselves as twins. Keese’s last name is Toda, and Kayla’s last name is Rodes. Their maker, GJB, does animated Inkopolis News animations on Scratch. Here's where you can find them: https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/25125445/ Kayla When Kayla was a baby, she lived in Inkopolis Plaza. One day, when she was a newborn, her parents were battling together, and their spawn point broke down, causing their gas forms to disappear completely. Ever since then, Kayla has been living with her cousin, Keese. Kayla is often described as hyper, bouncy, and kind. She volunteers at a childrens’ daycare sometimes, taking care of the children while the parents do their jobs, making her feel like the mother she lost. Keese Keese was born into a poor family, though as Keese won more and more singing competitions, they became more wealthy folk. Her family owns the company Meson Hamil, one of the most colossal companies for gear. Keese can often be found with her cousin, Kayla. Keese is often described as bright, relaxed, and caring. Keese can be found volunteering at the childrens’ hospital, taking care of kids so she can get distracted from worries at home. History Ever since they were babies, Kayla and Keese have loved playing together. By the time Keese was three and Kayla was two, Keese had won her first talent show, and the two were banging on the kitchen pots. At 5, Keese had won 3 competitions, and at 4 Kayla could do a short rap. They would make up dances, and perform concerts for Keeses’ parents. When Keese was 7 and Kayla was 6, Keese had the idea for a music duo. Soon, they were found scribbling down song lyrics in a funky handwriting that only the two could read. After winning 12 talent shows and singing contests as a pair, Keese was 11 and Kayla was 10. Both could sing phenomenally, and could sync dance moves. They were in the news for singing contests and talent shows all the time. They would be interviewed about once a year at this point, since they made their duo, and in these interviews, Keese usually did the talking, Kayla adding the action and the jokes, after going over this, because in their first interview, Kayla said something Keese thought was stupid and screwed it up. When Keese was 15 and Kayla 14, they were practically stars! They were even having block concerts and had 8 songs. When Keese turned 17, the duo was asked to become the new idols! They accepted gratefully, and Kayla even jumped onto Keese and gave her a big hug. For dinner, they ate at the Crust Bucket Cafe, Keese’s favorite restaurant. The family later moved to Inkopolis Island to start off Twin Tropical’s new career. Expansion PROCEED WITH CAUTION (WIP) When the Expansion launches for the first time, the player finds themselves looking at Twin Tropical, though they seem banged up and more anxious than usual. The dazed player overhears there conversation. Music Category:Characters